


5 Times Koz Scared Potential Boyfriends Away....

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Prison/Pitch Black, F/M, Gen, Kozmotis Pitchiner retired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: For the ROTG/GOC Secret SantaSummary: Kozmotis Pitchiner has survived the Fearling War and gone up against the most fierce beings to have ever darken the Golden Empire. But now, the Golden General will take on the greatest challenge he will ever face:Potential Boyfriends Trying to sweep his daughter away.....
Relationships: Kozmotis Pitchiner/Lady Pitchiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KS_Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/gifts).



> For KS_Claw  
> SURPRISE! I'M YOUR SECRET SANTA  
> Sorry this was super late. I got frustrated so many times with my laptop that I ended up typing the fic on my phone, only to lose my entire work. So instead of one long super fic, I have to break it up into seven chapters. I will have this officially finished before the end of January because I owe you so many fics and I want to complete at least one for you.
> 
> To be honest I was doing to do all three of your request but I just did not have the time or the patience/strength to carry on. I'm happy I'm going back to school but I can do without the stress that comes with it.
> 
> Now with that being said, let's jump into this rabbit's hole!

It was funny how life worked out for one Kozmotis J. Pitchiner.

His life could have easily became a tragedy that would cause the Golden Empire to plunge into decay and destruction. 

But that never happened because Koz’s doting (yet eccentric mother) had invited his wife and daughter, Ebony and Emily Jane, for a small garden party that day. And because the two were going away for the weekend, Kozmotis dismissed the servants and gave them a mini vacation, stating that it made no sense for them to stay at an empty house.

So when the Dream Pirates tricked the Golden General away from his home and burned down the manor, Koz released a sigh of relief. His family and innocent servants were away and safe from harm.  
  
He then proceeded to beat every pirate's butt before tossing them into the brig of his Galleon.

  
Needless to say, Ebony and their daughter stayed with his parents from then on.

* * *

This incident brought two things to the Golden General’s mind:

He could have lost his wife and child easily to this war

and

Retirement was starting to look good

* * *

When the last of the Dream Pirates were rounded up and placed into prison, Kozmotis gave his notice for retirement.

Of course, the council put up a fight, stating that they wanted him to continue serving the Empire and to become a guard of the new Fearling prison. Thankfully, a Pookan warrior pointed out that one lone guard could easily be taken out by those who wish to see their enemies released. So Pookan and Star Pilots were charged with the jail while Koz received his papers, his rewards, a farewell salute and promptly went to the Pitchiner Manor with his wife, child and parents.

Life was good for the time being

Until a new enemy entered into the frame.

The day his little Sera turned 16 and those...things began to sniff around her as if animals waiting to pounce on his daughter.  
  
  
 _ **Damn Boys.....**_


	2. The First Potential Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he touches my daughter one more time, I'm going to tear that hand off and shove it down his throat..."

Chapter One: The First Potential Boyfriend

Kozmotis had never wanted to punch someone's teeth out before but after meeting Dante Allegriti, he was willing to make an exception.

The young man who was taking his daughter to a dance was tall, smiled a lot and seemed to think everything was a joke as he was always laughing. The former Golden General figured the young man was either drunk or high. 

Either way, if he laughed one more time, he's going take perfect teeth and shove them right down his-  
  


"So you'll have her back around 10pm?"  
  
  
Dante smiled. "Of course sir." He wrapped his arms around Sera's shoulder, who was smiling. One hand, Kozmotis was happy when his daughter was happy. On the other hand, the fact that it was this asshole that was making his sweet girl smile made him want to scream (or introduce a sword into his belly).

Ebony smiled and after hugging their daughter, bid them farewell. She then turned to Koz and placed a hand on his face. "Darling, your tense. She'll be fine, you'll see. Our daughter is a smart, reliable girl and she knows how to take care of herself." 

Kozmotis gave his wife a smile and kissed her. "Of course, you're right. I just... I guess I'm not ready to see my little girl all grown up yet."  
  
  
Ebony just smiled and after they spoke some more, she retired to the art salon to finish up her painting. Kozmotis bid her well and after she closed the door, quickly pulled out his pocket communicator.  
  
"Is the ride ready?"  
  


* * *

Kozmotis knew his wife would murder him if she discovered that he and her mother-in-law were spying on Sera and her date. But that was a chance he was willing to take.   
  
Both son and mother were behind some trees as they watch the evening dance take place. The story was that his mother wanted some fruit and Kozmotis volunteered to take her to the market. 

In reality, they were conducting surveillance.   
  
  
"What do you see mom," he asked.  
  
  
His mother continued staring into the crowd using his special binoculars. "Right now, he's getting her a drink. Nothing else so far.....wait- nope false alarm."  
  
  
Koz tried to take back his equipment but his mother wrestled it back. "Be calm my son- right now nothing is happening."  
  
  
The former soldier snorted. "Says you. He's been touching her all evening." His tighten in fury. "If he touches my daughter one more time, I'm going to tear his hand off and shove it down his throat."  
  
His mother snorted. "Now who's the violent one?"  
  
  
Kozmotis rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Dad told me that you are the worse of us."  
  
  
"What proof do you have-"  
  
  
"Cynthia Corbeck. Her house burned down after she cheated on me."  
  
  
This time it was his mother's turn to snort. "You have no proof it was- Oh great I lost them!"  
  
  
Kozmotis almost jump out of his skin. "WHAT?!"  
  
  
His mother quickly scanned the area and it took a couple seconds to find Sera and Dante. "Shoot, he's whispering in her ear and she's giggling. He's leaning over her."  
  
  
The former General had enough. He quickly pulled out his slingshot and grabbed a pebble from the ground.  
  
"He is NOT going to kiss my daughter, damn it!"  
  
Kozmotis crept closer as he saw Dante began to lean towards Sera's lips, preparing for a kiss. That was when Sera's father took aim with the slingshot and let loose the pebble. 

* * *

"....And he just started hitting the guy behind us," came a sobbing voice.   
  
  
Kozmotis winced as he entered into his home and heard his daughter's crying. He turned the corner to see Ebony consoling Sera. "What happen? You're home so early-"  
  
  
"Dante is a bastard! He claimed someone hit him and he grabbed one of the dancers behind us and started hitting him. I never been so embarrassed in my life!"  
  
Kozmotis winced as he walked over and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Oh my little starlight, I'm so sorry that happened."  
  
"I don't want to see him again!"  
  
"And you won't," Ebony replied as she dried her daughter's tears. "Why don't you go upstairs and clean up? I'll be up there in a few with some hot chocolate and some cake."   
  
Sera nodded and rushed to the second floor towards her room. The door slammed and the manor was quiet.   
  
Ebony sighed as she threaded her fingers through her hair. "What a night," she muttered. Kozmotis repeated her gesture and pulled his wife into his arms.   
  
"Just say the word and I can go hunt him down with my war scythe," he suggested. Of course his wife shakes her head at the offer.  
  
"As much as I would like to give the man a piece of my mind, interfering like that might make things worse, dear. We're her parents and we'll always be there for her, but soon she'll have to make her own choices and make mistakes. We can't always interfere or she'll never learn."  
  
  
His wife, of course, was correct and that made all the more reason for her to never find out what he and his mother had done.   
  
  
Ebony pulled away but then looked confused. She reached into his pocket and before Koz could stop her, she pulled out the slingshot. "Koz darling, why do you have this?"  
  
  
Quickly he made up an excuse on the spot: "I had gone into my dad's shed and found it there. It was.... a keepsake from my childhood and I thought about giving it to Sera." He offered her one of his smiles, hoping she didn't look any further in the truth.  
  
  
Ebony narrowed her eyes at him before handing it back. "Just make sure it doesn't cause any problems, darling...."  
  
  
Koz nodded his head, knowing that he just dodged a bullet.   
  
  
**Potential Boyfriend #1: ~~Dante~~ \- FAILURE  
  
**-End Chapter-  
  
  



End file.
